Dragonball GT 7: Confusion
by rylansato
Summary: Okara hates being lonely. She wants a man in her life but is always picking losers. She is too blinded to see who is right in front of her.
1. Fight in the Food Court

Author's Note: Of Course I don't own DBZ of DBGT. However I do own Scatter, Okara, Ion, Leeta and Camino. This story takes place during Dragonball GT: Combination story. The four new Saiyans live at different areas. Scatter lives with Chi Chi and Goku, Okara and Leeta live at the Kame House, Ion lives at Capsule Corp. I suppose I should have clarified that in an earlier story. Oh, well. But please, read, enjoy and please review. Thanks.

Dragonball GT: Confusion

Okara was just thinking of all the boyfriends she had in the past. It wasn't many at all, only two.

Her first boyfriend was Eric, he was a little on the gothic side but she did not care, she liked him for him. It didn't work out between her and Eric because of other people who just wouldn't stay out of there problems. She went out with Eric for four days and broke up with him on the 4th day. That was four months ago, but she knew she would never forget him. 

She had a new boyfriend now, his name was Trey. Trey seemed really sweet and everything but for some strange reason Okara never felt comfortable around him. She had heard things about Trey, and it was those things that made her feel so uncomfortable.

Okara had never kissed a guy and she was very nervous because she knew that Trey was going to try to kiss her by the end of the day. She turned to her best friends Ion, Scatter and Leeta for any little problem she had, and they always knew what to say to make her feel better. So she went to lunch looking forward to seeing them to talk about her problem.

Much to her surprise when she got there she only saw Ion and Leeta sitting at there lunch table. She walked over to them with a puzzled look on her face. She waved her hand at them from the distance between them. And she began to walk to them; they got up to meet her half way.

"Hey guys, where's Scatter?" Okara asked.

"He got a new girlfriend and I think he's walking her to her class" Ion said with a half smile on his face.

"Oh", Okara said as if she should have known. 

"Well I'm hungry, lets go up to the line to get our food" Okara demanded.

"Alright" Leeta said. 

As they returned to there table with their trays, Ion saw a worried look on Okara's face.  
"Okara, what's the matter?" he asked in a soft voice.

Okara looked at him and smiled. She was about to tell him when she realized just how stupid she would feel telling Ion that she'd never kissed a guy.

"Oh nothing Ion I just realized that I should have gotten the salad".

"Oh for the love of Kami, Okara it's not like your going to get fat if you don't eat a salad" he said with a smile on his face.

Okara, Leeta and Ion laughed and ate there lunch. Then they saw that Scatter had returned.

When they saw the smile on Scatter's face they knew it had to be something about his new girlfriend that was making him smile. Scatter made his way to there lunch table. Ion, Okara and Leeta looked at each other with a look of confusion and concern. Scatter sat down across from Okara next to Ion.

"Uh, Scatter?" Ion asked.

"What are you so happy about?" Okara grew impatient and blurted out.

"Come on Scatter tell us what happened!" 

Scatter just looked at Okara and said, "Okara, have you ever loved someone so much that you would do anything for them?" 

Okara's eyes widened and she looked at Scatter strait in his eyes. Ion was about to pass out at what he heard his friend say. 

"Scatter, what the hell are you saying?" Leeta blurted out.

Okara was shocked at what Scatter had just asked her.

"Scatter to tell you the truth...no".

Just then Trey came up from behind Okara and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" Trey asked.

Okara did not even try to guess she was filled with mixed feelings every time he touched her. Tony was a good looking guy but for some reason she wasn't as happy as she was when they were just friends. Realizing this Okara suddenly realized that Trey was not the guy of her dreams. Snapping back to reality Okara looked over her shoulder and looked at Trey's eyes.  
"Hi" she said in the fakest happy voice ever, but Trey did not notice.

Ion and Scatter gave each other a look of disgust. Okara saw her two best friends give each other this look so she looked at them both with a look of confusion. Trey's friends were calling him from across the food court, so he did not realize the cold looks that Scatter and Ion gave him.

"Oh sorry Okara" Trey said as he was looking towards his friends, "But I got to go, I'll see you later on".  
"Ok bye" Okara said as he left.

Okara rapidly turned her head back to her to them. Ion drank some of his soda with a smirk, while Scatter just looked up as if nothing had happened.

"So you guys tell me... what do you guys think of Trey?" Okara asked knowing that their response would be something negative about Trey.

"Well Okara to tell you the truth, I can't stand the guy" Ion said without hesitation.

Scatter then added, "We have our reasons Okara".

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yes really" Scatter assured her.

"You know Okara I have heard some pretty messed up things about Trey, I don't think you should date him." Ion said.

"Yea Ion I know, but I really thought he would make me happy but I feel so funny around him now that we are going out" she said with a tone of sadness, "I'm just so tired of being the only girl single, and I..." Okara was cut off by Scatter

"So you don't really want to go out with him anymore?"

"Well no" she answered. 

"So break up with him" Ion said with a shrug.

"But I don't want to be alone" she said while putting her head down on the table.

Ion and Scatter looked at each other, they could read each others mind, they both wanted to help there friend but they didn't know how they could help her out.

"I think I have an idea!" Scatter blurted out. Okara's head shot up.

"What is it?!?!"

"I think that you should make him dump you!".

"Scatter please, how am I supposed to do that?" she said, "I mean look at me". Just as she said that Ion got up and said,

"Maybe you can try to make him jealous or real mad".

Ion reached out for Okara's empty tray and started to walk up toward the trash cans to empty there trays. While he was gone Okara and Scatter were still trying to find a way to get her out of her relationship with Trey. 

"Hey Scatter? Why were you so happy? What did your new girlfriend do that made you so happy?" she asked.

Scatter then had a big smile on his face.

"It's not what she did it's what she said." Okara looked at him begging him to continue.

"Well she said that she felt real happy around me and she said that she felt she could tell me anything, I don't know why it just had such an effect on me like never before". 

"Wow Scatter I'm so happy for you, not to many people our age are as happy as you and your new girlfriend are, Scatter there is one thing I want to know".

"What is it?" 

"Who's the lucky girl?".

"Well...don't get to spooked out by this but its-".

Just then the whole food court was distracted by loud shouting at the end of the room.  
Okara's back was turned, but when she saw Scatter's reaction to what he saw going on she immediately turned. She saw Trey and Ion yelling at each other. Right away she ran towards them hoping that she could get there before Ion killed him. As soon as she got there Trey pushed Ion and Ion's face was showing such rage that even Okara was afraid of what might happen. She then stood between the two.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Nothing" Trey said as he backed down and began to walk away.

Ion would have gone after him if he thought Trey stood a chance. "Okara lets go" Trey said.

Okara looked at Ion, "What happened here?" she asked.

He looked back at her. 

"Here's your chance to get rid of him" he whispered in her ear.

At first she was in shock, Ion had done this to make her happy, what a guy she thought to herself.  
She then turned to Trey, "Trey tell me what happened!" she demanded. 

She wanted to give him one more chance to tell her. Ion began to walk back to his lunch table where Scatter was waiting for him with his books. Most of the people where leaving the food court to go to class. Trey looked at Okara and took her hand. She turned around and waved good-bye to Scatter and Ion. Ion looked at her with disappointment in his eyes for not taking the chance to break up with him, after all she now had a reason, Trey pushed her best friend and he was acting like a jerk. But she still walked away with him. 

"Come on Ion, let her deal with it her own way" Scatter said.

Ion and Scatter began to walk to there next class. Okara on the other hand was still walking with Trey.

"Trey answer me, what happened back there?"

Trey stopped in the hall by some lockers, "I don't like the way you act with those two friends of yours" he shot back at her.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" she said with a tone of anger. 

"Okara if you don't stop telling them our business it's not going to be pretty".

"Is that a threat Trey?" she said trying not to show any fear.

He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"You know what Okara I've had it with you its over!"

Trey looked at her coldly and walked away from her. She was left speechless, but at the same time she had so much she wanted to say. She wanted to find her friends and tell them the news.


	2. Another Couple

By the end of the day Okara was walking around campus looking for Scatter or Ion. She saw Bra from a distance and ran to her.  
"Hey, Okara!"

"Hi, have you seen Scatter or Ion?" Okara asked.

"Yea I saw Ion but I think he went home and I haven't seen Scatter since before lunch…".

Bra was interrupted by Okara

"What did you say?" Okara asked.

"I said that I haven't seen Scatter since he walked me to class right before he went to lunch".

"Does that mean you are his new girlfriend?" Okara questioned.

Bra just turned red.

"Wow Bra I knew you had a thing for him but I never thought it would become a relationship; I always felt that it wouldn't work out if you started dating a close friend". 

Bra smiled, "Me to Okara, but it's not like that with me and Scatter, for some reason it feels so right".

"Oh god, I'm so happy for you". Okara hugged Bra. Bra looked at Okara curiously.

"What is it Bra? Why are you looking at me like that?" Okara asked.

"Well I thought you were going out with that guy Trey".

"Bra lets go for some ice cream, I'll tell you everything on the way".

"Yea I guess your right; Scatter must have met up with Ion and gone with him to spar or something".

Bra and Okara went for there ice cream and then Okara went to Bra's house. It was a Friday night so Okara was going to stay over for the weekend.

Okara and Bra were in the kitchen eating all kinds of junk food, when Trunks and Ion walked in.  
"Ion" Okara called.

Ion looked over to her, "Hey Okara I didn't know you two were here."

"Bra, Scatter just left. He told me you two are going out now. Would it have killed you to tell your big brother?" Trunks said

Bra giggled, "Do you think I could catch up with him?" She asked hoping that Scatter wouldn't be to far.

"If you run you'll be able to catch him" he said as she dashed out the door.

Okara giggled and Ion was looking at her. Trunks went over to the refrigerator to see if there was anything to munch on.

"So Okara" he said as he walked around the table where she was sitting, he sat down across from her. Trunks gave Ion something to drink as he sat down.  
Okara wasn't sure how to tell him. There was an unusual silence, until Okara began to speak. 

"Well Ion I did it".

His eyes met hers as she continued, "He dumped me and walked away from me". Trunks spit out what ever he was drinking.

Ion put his hand on hers, "You can do better than him, a lot better".

She locked her fingers between his, "Thanks Ion", suddenly realizing that she was holding his hand she felt happiness inside of her, it was a feeling that only he could give her. She got up and pulled Ion up out of his chair.

"Let's go for a walk, Ion" she said.

"You kids have fun. I'm going to go find Goten."


	3. The Park

They walked to the park and sat down by a lake that she, Scatter, Leeta, and Ion used to go to as children. Okara was lying on the grass. And Ion was next to her kneeling over the water.  
"Can I ask you something Okara?"

Okara looked over at him and nodded her head.

"Why did you go out with Trey in the first place?" He asked while watching the fishes swim in the lake.  
She looked over at him," I thought that if I went out with a friend I would have better chances of having a relationship that lasted" she said as she was looking up at the clouds.

"I guess I was wrong" she added.

"I think you were wrong" Ion said

"You were wrong to choose Trey" he said as he looked over his shoulder at her.

She sat up, and threw a rock into the water.

"What is it that you and Scatter hate about him anyway?" Okara asked as she watched the fishes swim away from where she threw the rock.

"He uses girls, me and Scatter didn't want that to happen to you to" he said. 

"So is that why you started a fight with him?" she questioned.

"I didn't start anything he told me that he didn't like the way I was good friends with you and he told me to stay away from you. When I told him I wouldn't he got mad and pushed me you don't know how badly I wanted to hit him". 

Okara laughed," Well it's a good thing you didn't, you would have killed the guy!"

Ion laughed.

Okara lay down on the grass again and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes again and saw that the cloudless sky was beginning to fill with big grey clouds. She looked over to Ion and saw that he was now lying on the grass next to her. His eyes were closed and for some reason she couldn't help but stare at him.

She was thinking back to when she was 13 or 14 when she had a huge crush on Ion. But he was more interested in cars than girls then. She was thinking of a specific time, they had been swimming at Master Roshi's island and they were both tired so they went back into the little house that stood in the center of the island.

She was remembering how much she wanted to tell him how she felt for him, but she couldn't. She remembered the feelings she had for him. Suddenly Okara came back to the present time and began to feel those same feelings as she looked at Ion. 

She saw a raindrop fall on his face, then another followed by another.

"Ion, Ion wake up!" she yelled.

It was now pouring rain and lighting lit up the sky while the loud sounds of thunder followed it. Ion woke up he took Okara hand and went under a tree.

"How long was I sleeping!" he yelled as a loud thunder struck.

"Not long at all!" she yelled back.

She began to laugh at the situation, they were both soaking wet and yelling at each other because of the sudden change in weather.

Ion looked at her, "What is so funny?!"

"Nothing Ion, come on we better hurry home!"

They walked for a while and stepped into a million mud puddles.

Finally Ion was fed up with it and he put his arms around Okara's waist and flew them back to Capsule Corp.

As they walked inside thru the back door they heard Bra and Scatter in the Family room. Ion walked over there as Okara followed. Bra and Scatter were soaking wet as well.

"Hey you two we went out there looking for you" Scatter said.

Okara and Bra were laughing, "We were at the lake" Ion told Scatter. 

Bra took Okara's hand, "Let's go change our clothes Okara" she said.

The two girls went upstairs to Bra's room. Scatter was looking at Ion,

"What were you and Okara doing at the lake?" Scatter asked.

"Nothing, she wanted to go for a walk and we ended up at the lake".

"Oh really?" Scatter looked at him with a smirk on his face.

Ion blushed, "Shut up Scatter".

Scatter could see that Ion had feelings for Okara but he didn't say anything else.

It was 10 minutes later and the girls came back. Okara and Bra sat down on the couch. Okara turned the television on and started flipping thru channels. She ended up on a romance movie.  
"Oh, hell no!" Ion and Scatter objected.

"Oh hell yes." Bra argued.

Ion and Scatter both reached to take the remote away from Okara but she passed it over to Bra. Bra ran across the room as the boys chased her, she threw the remote back to Okara who was still on the couch, she caught it.

And Ion was running towards her, she looked over at Bra and saw that Scatter had his arms around her body so she couldn't throw it back. Okara then saw that Ion was still coming at her so she put the remote under her and sat on it, Ion jumped on top of her and tickled her until she rolled off the couch.

He then took the remote in his hands," Scatter I got it" the two boys laughed and Ion changed the channel. Ion took Okara's spot on the couch, with Okara still on the floor he began to brag on how comfortable he was, just to make her mad.

"Ion move!" Ion laughed at her then moved over.

Scatter and Bra had disappeared. They went upstairs to her room when Okara and Ion weren't looking.

Okara looked in every direction, "Where'd they go?" she said looking at Ion puzzled.

He shrugged," There probably in her room doing stuff".

Okara giggled and stretched herself out on the couch kicking Ion's side; "Oops" she said acting like it was an accident.

Ion squinted his eyes at her he then drew his eyes back to the television. He changed it to a war movie. They both watched it until Okara fell asleep. When the movie finished he saw that it was close to midnight. He then saw that she had fallen asleep. He reached over to push her but she was out cold.

Ion was starting to get real sleepy.

He fell asleep next to Okara on the couch and they ended up sleeping there for the night.


	4. Relaxing

When morning came, Okara woke up and saw that she had fallen asleep downstairs. She then turned to her side and saw Ion sleeping next to her. She looked around to see if anyone else was there.

They were in a spooning position, (Ion was holding Okara by her waist from behind). Before she could think of anything to do Ion started moving. She froze and closed her eyes to make it seem like she was still sleeping. He moved around a bit then she felt him over her, she opened her eyes. He was leaning over her as if he was checking to see if she was awake.

"Good morning" he said to her surprise.

She didn't expect him to be leaning over her, by surprise she rolled off of the couch. "Okara you ok?" he said as he got off the couch to help her up.

She laughed to herself, "Yea I'm alright".

She sat back down on the couch, "I'll be back" he said,

"I'm gonna see if anyone else is awake".

"Ok" she said.

Ion walked to the hall way that led to the main entrance and then to the kitchen. Before he could get back she went upstairs to look for Bra. She tip-toed to her door and opened it slowly. When she opened the door she saw that Bra was sleeping in her bed with Scatter, Scatter had his head on her stomach and they were both sleeping peacefully. She put her hand over her mouth and closed the door, as she turned around she bumped right into Ion.

She would have screamed but Ion put his hand over her mouth, "Shhh" he whispered.

He wrapped his arm around her and then looked over her shoulder to peek into Bra's room. When he saw Bra and Scatter he smiled and closed the door. He turned his face to Okara still with his arm around her, she felt her face turn red their faces were so close.

"So what do you think they did last night?" he whispered with a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

Okara smiled. He was looking into her eyes which made her at a loss of words; all she could do was smile. Ion and Okara had there eyes locked. He realized he still had his arm around her and quickly took it off of her.

"Sorry" he said as he looked down at the floor.

Okara was still looking at his face. Slowly his eyes met hers again, "That's ok" she said.  
Ion took a step closer to Okara. Her heart felt complete as Ion walked closer to her. Okara was against the wall, and Ion had gotten so close to her that there faces were inches away. His face started moving forward slowly. Okara closed her eyes just as Ion closed his, Okara could feel the tip of his lip on hers.

The door to Bra's room suddenly swung open, and Ion backed away from Okara.

"Oh um...h..hey you guys.." Scatter stuttered out.

Scatter walked past them down the hall to the bathroom before they could say a word.

Bra came to the door and saw them standing there looking at her.

"Good morning" she said with a smile as she headed for the stairs.

Only before she reached the stairs Ion got her by her ear, "So Bra," he said with a curious voice, "Me and Okara were looking for you and Scatter last night, you two disappeared".

Okara raised an eyebrow and looked at Bra, "Yea Bra were did you two go?" she asked.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about" Bra said as she avoided eye contact.

Bra walked down the stairs and Okara followed her, Okara thought Ion was behind her but when she reached the bottom he wasn't there.

"Breakfast is ready!!" Bulma yelled from the kitchen.

The two girls made there way into the kitchen. They sat across from each other as they both got plates and served themselves food.

"Good morning girls" Bulma said.

"Morning mom" Bra said with a little smile.

"Good morning Bulma" Okara said.

"Where's Ion?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know he'll probably be here in a few minutes" Bra said.

Scatter walked in, "Oh hey Bulma" he said. 

"Scatter! I didn't know you were here too, I'll have to make some more food, it'll be a second" she said.

"No problem" Scatter said as he sat down next to Bra.

They looked at each other for a while," So Bra, what's this I hear about you and Scatter?" Bulma said to everyone's surprise.

Bra and Scatter's eyes got bigger, "Uh...well what did you hear mom?" Bra said.

"I was talking to Gohan last night. Yea he told me all about you two" Bulma said with a smile.

Bra and Scatter giggled and moved closer.

"Well, Okara are you planning on taking Ion away too? Trunks has already been claimed by Marron" Bulma said with a grin.

Bra and Scatter started to laugh and Okara turned red. Bulma laughed.

Ion walked in, "Hey Bulma." he said as he walked over and sat next to Okara.

"Hey Ion" Bulma replied.

After they all finished breakfast Bra and Scatter went outside to the pool. Okara was upstairs in Bra's room changing into her bathing suit. Her bathing suit was a two piece, purple with white trimming around the seams.

When she was done she went down the hall to the bathroom to get a towel. She grabbed a purple one and looked in the mirror.

She put her hair up in one pony tail. Some hair fell over her face and she walked out with the towel around her waist. She walked outside to see Bra and Scatter kissing and giggling in the pool. She looked around and saw Bulma lying on a towel on her stomach getting a tan. She walked over to Bulma and sat near her putting her feet in the pool.

"Where's Vegeta?" Okara asked as she put her sunglasses on.

"He's probably training in the gravity room or something" Bulma said.

Just then there was an explosion.

"That's probably him down there destroying something" Bulma got up and walked over to were the explosion was.

Okara watched Bulma walk away and then looked at the water. She was thinking of how it must be a normal daily thing for Vegeta to blow something up and poor Bulma had to clean up after him, she smiled at the thought.

She reached for her sun tan lotion and began to spread it on her arms. She looked over at Scatter and Bra who were playing games in the water now, "Hey Okara you coming in or what?" Bra yelled.

"Not yet" Okara said.

"Aww come on Okara" Scatter said as he pulled on Okara's leg.

Okara smiled, "Give me a few minutes to be in the sun then I'll go in". "Alright" Scatter said letting go of her leg. Okara took her feet out of the pool and lay on her stomach.

The sun was so bright even with her sunglasses on her closed eyes. She started to fall asleep but she felt a shadow over her blocking her light. She looked up and saw Ion standing before her with his arms crossed. He had no shirt on and his hair was wet from swimming. It made him look handsome. He sat down next to her.

She reached for her lotion again, "Wanna help me out here?" she said handing him the bottle.

He took it, "Sure" he said as she sat up.

He squeezed the bottle and started to spread the lotion onto Okara's back. Scatter and Bra were now out of the pool, Bra was lying down and Scatter was sitting at the table outside eating. Okara was at a loss of words to say, she still couldn't believe at what happened this morning. Ion was leaning forward to her to kiss her, and now they had nothing to say. When he was done he sat next to her.  
"18 called a while ago".

Okara looked over at Ion, "I should go call her then". She was got up and walked inside.  
Ion watched her walk away and when he lost sight of her he looked at Bra who was lying out by the pool, and Scatter who was still eating.

He got up and walked over to Scatter, "Move over" he said. 

Scatter grunted and slid down. Ion sat down and started to eat all of Scatter's food. Bra got up and started walking inside. She made it into the kitchen and saw Okara talking on the phone with someone.  
"Ok 18 bye" Okara said as she hung the phone up.

"Is everything ok Okara?" Bra asked.

"18 said that Trey called my house and wants to see me, to talk" Okara said.

Bra was surprised at what Okara told her.

"Well what are you going to do?" Bra asked.

"I guess I'll call him, I mean all he want is to talk to me that's all".

"I guess its ok but what if he wants to go out with you again, what will you tell him Okara?"

"I'll say no way in hell" they both laughed.

"Are you going to call him now?" Bra asked.

"Yea I should, let's go up to your room and do it" Okara answered.

"Ok let's go" Bra said, "This should be good!"

Okara laughed at how Bra was so anxious to call Trey and see what was up. Outside Ion and Scatter were in the pool swimming,

"Hey Ion" Scatter called.

"Yea?" Ion asked.

"What's the deal with you and Okara?"

Ion almost drowned when Scatter asked.

"I mean it's pretty obvious you two like each other, what's stopping you?" Scatter continued.

"I don't know Scatter" Ion stammered.

"Well me and Bra were going to go to the movies you and Okara should come with us, it might help you out" Scatter said.

"Sounds good Scatter".

"That's cool, let's go up and tell them to get ready".

"Alright" Ion said.

Back upstairs, Okara was dialing the numbers to Trey's phone number. He answered, Okara was talking to him for a few seconds and they hung up.

"Well that sure was fast! So what happened?" Bra asked with anxiety.

"Well he said he wanted to talk about something real important but in person, so I'm going to meet him at the mall around 1:00" Okara said.

"I don't think you should go." Bra stated.

"Why not? he only wants to talk".

"Yea but Okara it's pretty obvious he's asking you to meet him so he can make it up to you. I'm not saying that you're gullible but well, Trey is a good looking guy and I'm pretty sure he can convince you or any other girl to go back out with him".

Okara was silent for a while.

"I'm going, but I'm going to tell him I've found someone else". 

"Did you find someone else?"

"No" Okara said with hesitation "I'm just going to tell him I'm with someone else so that he wont try anything".

"That's a good idea" Bra said with approval.

They heard Scatter and Ion coming up the stairs and then outside her door. Scatter came yelling and smacked right into the door.

"I locked the door" Bra said with amusement.

They could hear Ion asking Scatter if he was alright. She got up and walked over to unlock the door, when she opened it Scatter came charging in landing on the bed next to Okara. They were all laughing. Ion came in and threw himself on the bed as well.

Bra closed the door, "Ok you two what's the big idea?" Bra said with her arms crossed. 

"We thought it would be fun if we all went to the movies" Ion said.

"Sounds fun" Okara said.

"Yea I'm in" Bra said.

"What time do you guys wanna go? It's 12:00 now" Bra mentioned.

"How about 3:00" Ion suggested.

"Yea that's good" Bra said.

"I have to go get ready" Okara said as she got off of Bra's bed.

"It's a bit early to start getting ready don't you think Okara?" Scatter asked.

Bra laughed, "No Scatter, Okara has to go meet Trey at the mall to talk with him".

Scatter looked at Ion.

Ion was looking at the pillow on Okara's bed, and then turned to Scatter with a confused look.  
"Yea well I'll be back around 2:30 you guys" Okara took one last look at Ion.

He wouldn't look at her, she felt so bad for leading him on and then going out to see Trey. She then turned to Scatter; Scatter was looking at her and then looked down trying not to make a big deal out of the situation.

"Hey Okara as long as your at the mall buy me something" Ion said trying to change the mood.

Bra giggled, "Ion no! She's going to buy me something not you!"

"No me!" Scatter yelled.

Okara smiled, "You guys..." she mumbled as she walked away.


	5. Setting the Record Straight

Okara flew to the mall. And once she got into the mall she walked over to the food court. She sat at a table by herself waiting for Trey to show up.

"Okara!" she turned her head around and saw Trey with his friends by the arcade.

He told his friends to hold on and he ran to Okara's table.

He sat across from Okara, "Hi Okara".

"Hello Trey".

Trey was looking at Okara and held his hand out on the table. Not wanting to hurt his feelings, Okara brought her hand up to his and he held her hand in his.

"Okara I wanted you to meet me here because I wanted to say I'm sorry, I was just upset when I ended it between us. It's just that your friend Ion was getting me real pissed off and... well I'm sorry".

Okara's thoughts drifted away when he mentioned Ion. She started thinking of how she must have made him feel when he found out where she was going.

She really didn't think Ion would care, but she now knew she was wrong.

"It's alright Trey it was probably for the best that you did what you did".

"No Okara that's why I called you here, I don't want it to be like this I promise I won't fight any of your friends anymore, but I need you to say that you want to be with me again".

Okara was at a loss for words, no guy had ever said what Trey just said. Most girls would kill to be in her place; Tony was very popular and good looking. 

Okara didn't know what to do, "What?!" was all she could get out.

She slipped her hand out of his and put the on her lap.

"Trey you don't know what you're saying. A lot of girls would want to be me right now but…" she stopped and began to think of Ion, how he always had a way to make her smile and how different he was from all other guys she knew. 

"But what?" Trey asked.

"But I can't be with you" she said as she avoided looking at him.

He lowered his head.

"I'm sorry Trey but it just that-".

"Is it all those rumors that people say about me?" he said as his head shot up.

"Well Trey the rumors are part of it but there not the reason".

"Okara, for whatever reason you don't like me is there anyway you could see past it?"

"Trey I don't dislike you" she said as she got up.

"I just don't see us the way I used to."

Trey got up, "So you're turning me down." 

She gave Trey a hug, "I'll see you in class Monday."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "But Okara."

"You'll find someone else before you know it, then you'll be thanking me. I'm sorry Trey that's just the way it is."

She walked away and was holding in the tears of guilt.


	6. Detour from the Movies

Back at Capsule Corp. Bra, Ion, and Scatter were in the living room watching TV. Bra was leaning on Scatter's shoulder. And Ion was on the floor staring up at the ceiling.

"I'll be back" Bra said as she walked out of the room. Scatter watched her go and when he lost sight of her he turned to Ion.

"Ion, Okara probably went to make sure that Trey and her would still be friends."

"Scatter, will you listen to yourself, I'm not stupid. I had the chance to be with her and I let it slip right through my fingers". Bra came back and sat where she was before. Scatter put his arm around her.

"Geez I hope Okara gets back soon. I hope that guy Trey takes her seriously this time." she said.

Scatter turned to Bra, "What do you mean?"

"Well the only reason Okara went was to set that guy straight and get him off her for good."

Ion looked at Bra, "Bra are you sure that's why she went?"

"Yea she told me that she was going to tell him that she liked someone else".

Ion sat up and the sad feeling he had went away he got up and left to go to the lake, he thought he would see her there.

Okara decided to walk back to Capsule Corp. instead of flying. She was half way there when she decided to go to the park where her and her friends would hang out at instead. She got there and got on her knees and leaned over the water. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. She blinked once and tears ran down her face. She had never felt the guilt she was feeling now. When she thought back on what had just happened with Trey she wished there was something more she could do to take the painful feeling of rejection away from him. Ion was in the park not to far from the lake as he came closer he saw that Okara was there. He came closer and he saw that she was crying. He came up from behind her and sat down next to her. She looked in the water and saw his reflection. Okara moved the hair out of her face and wiped the tears away. She turned to look at Ion and he turned to her.

"I thought I'd find you here." he said.

"He told me that he wanted to be with me, I…said…I" she stuttered.

"Okara it's not your fault if you don't like him anymore it's just the way it is". She turned to him and smiled

"Thanks for everything Ion" she leaned towards him and hugged him.

He put his arms around her waist. Her arms were around his neck. She didn't want to let go. Slowly she pulled back, still with her arms around his neck and his around her waist they paused to stare at each other. There faces moved towards each other and she closed her eyes, this was everything she ever wanted in her first kiss. Ion closed his eyes and kissed her with such passion that he didn't even know he had in him. Okara hugged him tighter and forced her lips on his even more increasing the passion. She didn't want the kiss to end. But slowly he pulled away. He was still holding her, as he pulled away. Okara slid her hand up his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. She pulled her body to his once more and hugged him tight. She didn't know what to say, she was so overwhelmed with a happy feeling that went through her whole body. Ion couldn't believe what just happened, he had finally done it. Okara felt Ion breathing down her neck, it tickled her but she liked it.

Back at Capsule Corp., Bra and Scatter were waiting for Ion and Okara to get back.  
"Maybe we should go to the movies without them Bra" Scatter suggested.

"Yea maybe we should" Bra replied as she looked out the window.

They both started walking out of the house.

"Well lets stop at the lake, they might be there" Bra said.

"Ok, we can check" Scatter said. They were walking towards the park.

Okara was sitting on the grass; Ion was laying on his back next to her. She looked over to Ion and moved over closer to him. Ion sat up and looked at her.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings" she said. Ion looked away and was silent.

"This didn't turn out the way I thought it would, not even close. And I'm sorry you had to be a part of it" she said as she turned her attention to the fish swimming in the lake. Ion looked over to her,

"Okara I know you to well, and I know you wouldn't hurt anyone like that on purpose" he said as she turned her head back to him. There faces where close and it felt so perfect to both of them. Okara smiled and rested her head on Ion's shoulder.

"You still want to go to the movies with Scatter and Bra?" Ion asked.

"Not really." Okara answered.

"Me neither." Ion said as he got up. He held his hand out to Okara,

"Come on let's get going before they find us and make us go to the movies" He said with a smile. Okara took Ion's hand and he pulled her up. They started walking all over the city.

"Scatter they aren't here!!" Bra said disappointed. Bra and Scatter had finally made it to the lake to see that no one was there.

"Well then let's just go to the movies together" Scatter said as he gave Bra a seductive look. Bra walked closer to Scatter and put her arms around his neck, Scatter proceeded to put his on her hips.

"In fact why don't we just skip the movie?" Scatter said in a sexy voice. Bra smiled and brought her face to his, she touched the tip of his lips with hers and Scatter brought his face to hers in a second. He kissed her and opened her mouth with his tongue, she brought her tongue out to meet his and Scatter slowly lowered her to the grass. He lay on the side of her still holding her and kissing her, his hand was on the back of her head while his other hand was exploring her body. Bra had one hand around his neck and the other on his muscular chest. She pulled him closer when he grabbed her. Scatter lowered his hand to her hip and he broke the kiss.

Bra looked at Scatter and felt a warm feeling all over, "I love you Scatter" she said. Still holding her Scatter looked in her eyes.

"I love you too" he said. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her again, the passion of the kiss made her tingle all over her body. Scatter slid his hand up Bra's shirt. Bra brought her hand down to his and stopped him. Breaking the kiss Scatter looked at her confused.

"Scatter you know I want this just as much as you, but what if someone sees us?" she said looking in his eyes. The lake was surrounded by trees but Bra still felt it was not the right place.

"Oh right" Scatter agreed. He got up and pulled her up. "I guess if it's with the right person, it should also be at the right place" he said with a smile. Bra hugged him tightly.

"Let's go, before we miss the movie" Bra said. "Alright" Scatter agreed.


	7. Can't See Who's In Front Of You

Ion and Okara were walking back to Capsule Corp.

"I'm so stupid" she said, Ion turned his head to her.

"What the hell made me think that I could have a relationship that lasted longer, if I dated a good friend?" she asked herself out loud. Ion watched her continue.

"And now I lost a friend, because I didn't think twice about the consequences."

"But your wrong Okara," Ion said "Just look at Scatter and Bra, they have been friends for a long time now and there relationship is working out as if they were born for each other. Maybe Trey just wasn't the one for you...Maybe the one for you was here all along and you just didn't know" Ion said. Okara looked at Ion,

"No Ion" she said. "I lost a friend already because I thought he was the one and I was wrong, I'm not going to let it happen with you to, you just mean to much to me and I couldn't find someone to replace you" she said. Ion looked in her eyes, they were a few houses away from Capsule Corp. Okara looked away, avoiding eye contact thinking she could avoid his sky blue eyes. Ion didn't know what to say he was filled with different thoughts. Part of him was happy that she cared so much for him that she didn't want to lose him as a friend. But he also felt an angry feeling inside because she had been leading him on and wasn't going to be his. He let the feeling of rage take control of him and he stopped walking.

"If you care so much about our friendship then why did you kiss me?" Okara stopped and turned around, she couldn't believe that he would say such a thing. She looked at him holding tears back,

"Ion, I was…upset" she stuttered.

"Try and help me understand this Okara, you had strong feelings for your relationship with Trey and you care for our friendship so much, help me understand how you kissing me is supposed to make things work out". Okara was in shock, tears were streaming down her face.

"Ion I'm sorry" she said. Ion suddenly looked at his surroundings, he looked at his hands that were clenched with rage, and he felt his heart beating fast like in battle. He saw Okara's face filled with tears. He realized what had just happened and couldn't believe it, how could he have yelled at her like that. Okara looked down at the floor and then turned her face to the side.

"I'm sorry" she said and she looked up at the sky

"I'm sorry". She turned away and walked towards Capsule corp. Ion wanted to stop her but he didn't know what to say. Okara was hoping that he would stop her from walking away and say something. Ion searched for words to say,

"No Okara wait" she turned around. "I'm sorry, I..." Ion raised above the ground. Okara didn't want him to leave; she slowly walked over to him. He turned away, "I didn't mean what i said" he said.

"Ion wait!" Okara yelled. Ion blasted himself off of the ground and flew away, the take off pushed Okara down. She watched him until she couldn't see him anymore. She got up and walked back towards Capsule Corp. Okara walked inside and saw a note Bulma left on the door that said she went shopping with Chichi. Okara walked up the stairs and went to Bra's room. She sat on Bra's bed and started crying. She looked at the clock, it was 3:30pm she laid out on the bed and fell asleep.


	8. Giving In To Your Feelings

Scatter and Bra came back from the movies and saw that Okara was asleep in Bra's bed.

"Hey Okara wake up" Scatter said as he pushed her shoulder lightly. Okara opened her eyes and looked around to see if Ion was there, but he was no where to be found.

"Hey guys" Okara said as she sat up.

"Where's Ion, Okara he isn't in his room, do you know where he went?" Bra questioned.

"No he got mad at me and he flew off".

"What? Why would he get mad at you? Scatter said surprised.

"Well it all has to do with Trey" she said.

"Oh no not Trey, didn't you set him straight?" Bra said. Okara nodded, "Ion just doesn't see it that way" she continued "What time is it?" Scatter looked over at the clock,

"Its 6:30pm, how long ago did Ion leave?"

"He took off flying three hours ago"

"Okara don't worry Ion sometimes explodes on people, especially people he cares about. Don't worry about him" Bra said trying to make Okara feel better. Okara smiled at Bra. Okara got up and walked downstairs. Bra and Scatter looked at each other,

"Where did we leave off at the park?" Scatter said with a smirk. He closed the door and swung Bra to the bed, jumping on top of her. Okara stopped in the middle of the stairs and could hear Bra and Scatter giggling. She smiled and walked all the way down the stairs. As she walked into the living room she heard someone walk in through the back door, she looked towards the kitchen and heard someone walking closer. It was Vegeta, he walked in with a big cut on his forehead and his clothes were dirty and had cuts here and there.

"Where's Bulma?" He said with a loud manly voice.

"She went shopping with Chichi"

"With Kakarot's woman? Shopping, that's ridiculous" He grunted. He walked back outside and locked himself in his capsule to train some more. Okara turned the television on. She felt sleepy again. She tried to stay awake and watch the T.V. but she finally fell asleep.  
Bulma walked in through the front door with bags of new things. Bulma was wearing a big coat, the coat was all wet. She saw Okara sleeping on the couch. Bulma walked over to a closet and pulled out a blanket, she spread the blanket out over Okara. Okara opened her eyes and saw Bulma.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" Bulma said.

"That's ok, why are you so wet is it raining outside?"

"Its raining real heavy out there, I'll see you in the morning Okara" Bulma said as she walked up the stairs to her room. Okara stretched out and looked at the television that was still on. She looked to her side to check what time it was.

"8:45pm", she said to herself, "_Bra and Scatter must be sleeping by now, I wonder if Ion is home_." Okara got up and walked up the stairs to his room and turned the lights on. She couldn't find him anywhere, so she headed back down the stairs. She sat down on the couch. She put her hair up into a ponytail and some hair fell in her face. She heard someone walking up the front steps. The door opened slowly, and she quickly spread herself across the couch and closed her eyes. She could already tell that it was Ion; she felt a feeling when he was near. He walked inside. He walked over to Okara and sat by her legs. He reached for the remote control and turned the T.V. off. He leaned over Okara and kissed her cheek lightly. He got up and turned around heading to the stairs.

"Your back" Okara said. Ion stopped and looked over his shoulder,

"I thought you were asleep". Okara sat up on the couch. He walked back to her and sat next to her.

"Where have you been Ion?"

Ion looked at the floor, "Okara I'm sorry I talked to you like that, I didn't mean to hurt you in any way". Okara looked at Ion, he had hair in his face and his hair was wet from the rain.

"Ion your clothes are all wet, and your hair". Ion smiled to himself and looked over to her. The way his hair fell over his eyes made him look more handsome than ever. Okara got up and walked over to the closet in the hall way, she opened the door and pulled a towel out. She walked back to Ion and held the towel out to him. "Here" she said. Ion took the towel from her and dried his hair with it. Okara sat down next to him. They looked in each others eyes; they didn't have to say a word. Okara knew what he was thinking, she thought to herself as she looked in his eyes.

Ion was also thinking to himself, "she _doesn't want you Ion, just leave it at that"_ he told himself. "I guess I'll see you in the morning" he said as he got up. Okara watched him walk up the stairs, she wanted to stop him but she didn't know how to. She sat there and heard him close his door.

Tears began to well up in her eyes, _"I'm so stupid, and how can I let him walk away? He is clearly the one for me, why can't I just tell him how I feel?"_ she asked herself. She finally got tired of sitting it out, so she got up and walked up the stairs. She made her way to his door and pushed it open. She saw him; he was wearing black baggy pants and a big white shirt. His back was facing her so she couldn't see his face. "Ion" she said softly.

He heard her voice but wouldn't turn around, "Yea Okara"

"There's something I want to say to you" she said as she took one step inside his room. He turned around, his hair was still wet but not dripping wet like it was when he got home.

Ion walked over to his bed and sat down still looking at her, "What is it?" he asked. She turned half way around and closed the door. She looked over her shoulder and turned around facing him. Ion watched her lock the door behind her, and he watched her walked over to him.

She sat on his bed next to him, "I was wrong, about a lot of things. I was wrong to tell you that I didn't want to be with you" she said. Ion's hand touched her face, bringing it to his face. There eyes met and she moved forward, she felt his warm lips against hers and it made her weak. She felt the warmth from his whole body giving off heat. She brought one of her hands to his chest and the other around his neck. Ion's hand was on her face, and his other hand was holding her arm. He opened her mouth with the motion of his lips; he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and met hers. Okara was so involved in the kiss that she lost all feeling in her body; she felt a tremendous wave of heat spread out through her whole body as he kissed her. She moaned softly beneath his touch. Ion moved his hand from Okara's arm down to her hip. He moved his hand up and down her thigh. Okara was in a world of pleasure when he touched her. He lowered her onto his bed, and laid her on her back. He noticed that she wasn't moving; she only had her hands on his chest. He began to think that she really didn't want this, he told him self that if she really wanted it she would move with him and not just lay there. Believing himself, he broke the kiss and moved his face away from hers. Okara opened her eyes slowly and she searched his eyes. Ion looked at her confused and then turned away; he sat up and wouldn't face her. He felt a terrible feeling of rejection, because he believed that she truly didn't want him, he believed that she was only doing this to make him satisfied.

"You should go" he said still looking away from her. Okara looked up at the ceiling and then she sat up.

Okara couldn't understand why he would tell her to go, _"I thought he wanted me as much as I want him"_ she told herself, _"Maybe he doesn't know I want him."_ She got up and walked in front of Ion, who was sitting at the edge of his bed again. She sat on his lap and kissed him. Ion was surprised; he now knew that she really did want to be with him. Ion took her waist and he moved her whole body off of him and onto the bed. He crawled to her and was on top of her on his hands and knees looking in her eyes once again.

She pulled him down closer to her, "I love you" she whispered in his ear. Ion pulled back slightly and kissed her passionately, Okara moaned with desire. She had her arms around his neck and she forced her lips and tongue on his. He had his hand caressing her waist, his other hand supporting her neck. He tugged on her shirt. Slowly he slid his hand up her shirt; she took her arms off his neck and stopped the kiss to take her shirt off. Ion took her shirt from her and threw it behind him; he raised himself off her and took his shirt off as well. Okara ran her hands up and down his muscular frame. Ion was enjoying her touch; he came forward and kissed her once again. He kissed her and made a trail of kisses from her mouth to her chin down her neck and upper chest. Okara reached behind herself and unclipped her bra strap; Ion pulled the strap down her arm with his teeth. She threw her head back and closed her eyes. Ion kissed her lightly. "Oh...Ion" she moaned softly. Okara ran her fingers through his hair and down his back. Ion kissed her throat and made his way up to her face. He kissed her lips tenderly, and she licked his lip. They looked in each others eyes, _"Is this really happening?"_ Okara thought. Ion smiled and kissed her. She broke the kiss; Ion realized that something was wrong with her.

"Okara do you want to do this?" he asked.

"Ion I love you I really do, but this is my first time" she said.

"Oh" Ion said with a surprised tone in his voice. "That makes a big difference" He said as he backed away from her slowly, he could tell she was afraid. Okara felt alone when he moved away, and tears began to fill her eyes. She sat up, "Oh hey, don't cry its ok, I'm not going to leave you" Ion said. Okara covered herself with his shirt and Ion wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry" she said as she cried.

"Shh, its ok, you don't have to be sorry" he said holding her. She rested her head on his chest and he held her close. "I love you Okara, and I won't force you into this or anything you don't want to do" he said

"Ion you are the one for me" Okara said. Ion looked at her and smiled then they fell asleep in each others arms.

Author's Note: So, what did you all think? I hope you liked it but I won't know if you don't review. So, please leave a review and please check out my other stories and leave a review. And yes I have this same message at the end of my other stories.


End file.
